vendettasfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: British Columbia
|previousseason = Seychelles |nextseason = Morocco }} Survivor: British Columbia - No Holds Barred is the second Survivor season in Moistened's side series. It takes place in The Rockies, British Columbia. Twists *'No Holds Barred:' Instead of the normal format of having two or more competing tribes living at separate locations, all sixteen castaways will be marooned on the same beach and will be a part of the same tribe, named Nanaimo. For each challenge, the castaways will be divided into new teams based on varying factors, meaning that the people going to each Tribal Council will be entirely flexible. All rewards won during this phase of the game have the option of being shared throughout the entire tribe or not. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden in virtually any space the castaways have access to during the game. A hidden immunity idol can grant one castaway immunity from a single tribal council if played before the votes have been read by Probst. Upon being played, the idol will negate all votes that have been cast for the castaway, and thus the castaway with the second highest amount of votes will be eliminated instead. Memory Wall Castaways The Game Notes: *1 - Despite not being allocated tribes from the beginning of the game, the castaways still compete in teams during the first four rounds: all of which are randomized. Like normal Survivor, if they win immunity they will not attend Tribal Council. In this season's case, an individual could be immune for all four waves, or they could attend Tribal Council every single time. It all depends on the team they're assigned at the challenge site. *2 - The vote tied between Meredith and Regina. The other castaways were then instructed to recast their vote against one of them. As a result, Meredith received the most votes and was eliminated. *3 - Since there was a three-way tie where all three members of the tribe received a vote, this immediately went to deadlock and a rock draw took place. Theo was eliminated. *4 - Under the guise of having purposely planned and agreed to a three-way tie, Cam went against the agreement and played an extra vote advantage he had obtained during a reward challenge earlier in the season. Regina was then voted out. *5 - Sloane played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 8 votes cast against her. *6 - The vote tied between Beau and Aisha, with a stray vote being cast against Gaige. A revote occurred immediately afterwards, where Beau was eliminated with a majority of 3 votes. Season Summary COMING SOON Confessional Count Voting History Notes: *1 - A three-way tie occurred on a three-person tribe. The vote immediately went to deadlock and they were forced to draw rocks. As a result, Theo was eliminated. *2 - After initially agreeing to split the vote three ways and force a tie/rock draw, Cam went against that agreement and played an extra vote advantage. He used it on Regina, meaning that she was voted out. *3 - Sloane played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 8 votes cast against her. Author's Notes Category:Season Page Category:Side Series